Detrás de un gran hombre
by Beth von Wolfstadt
Summary: Dicen que detrás de un gran hombre hay una gran mujer. Al menos eso reza el dicho...aunque quizá Kyouya Ootori deba reconsiderar el sentido de aquella oración. Regalo de cumpleaños para mutemuia.


Este fic lo dedico con cariño a **mutemuia** como regalo de cumpleaños (anticipado). Espero que lo disfrutes y que pases un día excelente. Te envío un afectuoso abrazo. ¡Felicidades!

 **** Detrás de un gran hombre ****

Veintidós de noviembre. La mansión Ootori rebozaba de elegancia. Ventanales iluminados y bullicio podían atestiguarse aún a varios metros del lugar. Se llevaba a cabo una gran celebración. Y no era para menos. Esa noche era el cumpleaños del tercer hijo Ootori, aquel que por mérito propio se había convertido en el heredero.

Gente muy importante se había dado cita a tal evento. Todos buscando congraciarse y quedar bien ante los ojos de Kyouya. Él lo sabía de antemano, sin embargo, no le molestaba. Había aprendido que aquello era necesario para hacer buenos negocios. Se resumía a una cuestión simple: identificar a quienes resultaban útiles de quienes no. Era así, al menos en ese aspecto de su vida.

El heredero Ootori deambulaba por la enorme recepción, recibiendo saludo y felicitaciones de quienes se topaban a su paso. Luego de un momento, un hombre con mirada astuta y maliciosa frenó su avance. Él y otros dos sujetos habían comenzado a entablar una conversación con Kyouya. Haruhi observó a distancia. Ella se había detenido un instante para saludar a sus amigos, los antiguos miembros del club de anfitriones.

-¡Ah, que envidia de Kyouya!- suspiró Tamaki en un gesto dramático. -Tener a tan linda mujer solo para él.

-Ya va a empezar.- dijo Hikaru con evidente fastidio.

-Muchachos, ¿me disculpan un segundo?- pidio Haruhi, sin haber despegado la vista del sitio donde el joven Ootori se encontraba.

Enseguida, ella se encaminó con elegancia hasta ahí. Llegó por la espalda de él y pudo escuchar parte de la conversación que tenía lugar.

-Ha despertado mi interés, señor Okubo. Si programamos una reunión, escucharé su propuesta y podremos llegar a un acuerdo.

-¡Ah! Me complace escuchar eso, señor Ootori...-

Haruhi no pudo contenerse. Si había algo que no le causaba buena impresión, no dudaba en hacérselo saber, como su compañera que era.

-Presidente Ootori.- le llamó la chica. Él pareció no escuchar. Luego de un carraspeo, ella volvió a intentarlo. -Presidente Ootori.- esta vez, había pinchado ligeramente su hombro con el dedo índice.

Kyouya seguía enfrascado en la charla.

-¡Kyouya Ootori!- llamó Haruhi con un tono de voz más alto de lo esperado que no solo llamó la atención del susodicho...sino de una gran parte de los asistentes.

Él la miró de reojo, tratando de mostrarse impasible.

-¿Sí?- le atendió, con una calma peligrosa.

-Necesito hablarte.

-¿Puede esperar? Los caballeros y yo estamos llegando a un acuerdo.

-Tiene que ser ahora.

Había fuego en los ojos grises del heredero de los Ootori. Ella le había desafiado...en sus dominios...frente a sus invitados. Cualquier otra persona podría haber sido victimada con su mirada asesina...pero era ella. ¡Con una mierda!

-Ruego me disculpen, señores. Parece que mi esposa ha determinado que hay otros asuntos que requieren mi atención.

Haruhi percibió ese tono de pasividad que no lo era para nada.

-Por supuesto, señor Ootori. Con gusto pasaré a sus oficinas la semana siguiente para que podamos concluir nuestro trato.- aceptó el hombre, con una sonrísa condescendiente.

Sin duda, el sujeto estaría pensando lo que muchos. Siempre era bueno saber quien llevaba los pantalones en una relación. Y la dignidad de Kyouya había sufrido un duro golpe.

-Acompáñame.- dijo el joven Ootori mientras le ofrecía el brazo a su mujer.

Abandonaron la recepción ante la mirada atenta de decenas de personas, incluídos sus viejos amigos. Hikaru y Kaoru comenzaron a reír hasta que les dolió la barriga.

 ****0****

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- Kyouya no había dejado su tono tranquilo, una vez que cerró la puerta de la que antaño había sido su habitación.

-Lo lamento. No ha sido mi intención...- ella bajó la mirada, apenada. -Simplemente quería que me escucharas.

-Lo has conseguido.

-Bien...es sobre aquel negocio con el señor Okubo. No considero conveniente que te involucres.

-¿Solo era eso?

El joven Ootori tuvo que contener mostrarse exasperado. ¿Desde cuando se inmiscuía ella en sus negocios? ¡Ah, sí! Desde que le había dado el puesto de Asistente legal.

-He examinado su proyecto. No es conveniente. Conlleva bastantes riesgos.

-¿Crees que no lo he pensado? Considero que la ganancia vale la pena.

-Sí, pero el porcentaje de éxito es de cincuenta y ocho por ciento. Es un arriesgue, Kyouya.

-Puedo darme el lujo de correr ese riesgo.

-Tomo mis responsabilidades muy en serio. ¿Ves utilidad en mi labor como tu asesora legal o me diste el puesto por ser tu esposa?

-No entiendo tu cuestionamiento.

-¿De verdad confías en mí? Hasta ahora no he hecho otra cosa que cuidarte las espaldas.

-Esto no tiene que ver contigo.

-Para mí, sí. No encuentro sentido a preocuparme por ti si tu no eres capaz de apreciarlo ni un poco.

-¿Preocupada por mí?- enseguida, los labios del heredero Ootori se curvaron en una arrogante sonrísa.

Haruhi se ruborizó y desvió la mirada. Ella no solía admitir cuestiones así en voz alta. Ninguno de los dos lo hacía. Era por ello que ante los ojos de otros, aquella relación era de lo más extraña. Sin duda, no era falta de amor. Al fin y al cabo, ese silencioso sentimiento había unido sus caminos. Sin embargo, no era común que se hablaran de lo que sentían.

-Sí, claro que me preocupo por tí.- susurró la joven, sin mirarlo. -Estás siempre tan expuesto, como una presa ante tantos depredadores.

La mirada de Kyouya se ablandó y sonrió con calma. Caminó el par de pasos que los separaban y colocó ambas manos sobre sus delgados hombros.

-Tu marido es una presa engañosa...puede defenderse de quien sea. Además...tiene quien le protege mejor que nadie.

Entonces, en un inesperado acto, él depositó un tierno beso sobre la frente de su mujer. Era un gesto de agradecimiento. Las mejillas de Haruhi se tiñeron de rojo.

-No protejas mi espalda, permanece a mi lado y aconséjame como mi compañera. Confío en tí como en nadie más. Necesito de tu fuerza para continuar mi camino...¿puedes hacerlo, esposa mía?

Haruhi lo envolvió en un abrazo, ocultando su cara en el cálido pecho de su marido. Le encantaba esa sensación de sentirlo solo suyo.

-Haría cualquier cosa por tí...lo sabes.- dijo sin separarse de su cuerpo.

Kyouya la rodeó con ambos brazos. Si ella supiera lo que lograba en él con algo tan simple...

-Quiero intentar ese negocio. ¿Quisieras aconsejarme?

-Bueno...hay algunas condiciones que podríamos sugerir para asegurar que funcione.

-Las escucharé...pero ahora quisiera algo más.

Sin previo aviso, el joven Ootori deslizó sus ansiosas manos por las finas curvas de su esposa. Haruhi dejó escapar un gemido, más no intentó detenerlo. Al menos durante una hora, nadie les vio aparecer por aquella fiesta.

 **FIN**

Algo corto, ligero y meloso ahora que estoy de humor. Me ha gustado hacer algo así y más gusto que coincida para ser obsequiado con mucho afecto. Ojalá les guste (sobre todo a ti, Maite).

Agradezco de antemano a quienes lean. ¿Comentarios?

Nos leemos pronto...


End file.
